The Adventure Begins
by ChibiMoonLionKingFan
Summary: Rini and Hotaru are in an Adventure in the pridelands, where they meet Simba and his best friend Nala. So their new adventure begins...
1. Chapter 1 In the Crystal Palace

**Rini Adventures in the Pride Lands**

**Episode 1: The Adventure Begins**

**Chapter 1: At the Crystal Palace**

Rini was in her room packing her bag because today she was going to the pride lands to learn about the circle of life. Then a servant came to her room. "Princess Rini your mother would like to have a word with you." Said the mistress. "Ok, I am coming!" Said Rini in a gentle smile. Rini quickly put on her time key necklace on her neck and ran straight to her mother. "Rini, it is time for you to be on your way to the pride lands" Said her mother in a gentle voice. "Yes, mother" Said Rini. "Oh! I almost forgot, someone special is coming with you." Said Neo Queen Serenity. "Who?" Asked Rini. "Rini!" Rini turned around and saw...

"Hotaru!" Shouted Rini, she rushed up to Hotaru and gave her a big hug.

"Now you two behave there, promise to look after each other and here are your amulets." Said Serenity. "Thank you mother."Said Rini. "And Hotaru, please look after Rini because I have feeling there will be danger along your journey."Said Serenity with a worried look. "I Promise." Said Hotaru.

Rini's hand took out her time key and Shouted "TIME KEY! TAKE US TO THE PRIDELANDS!"

Rini and Hotaru closed their eyes and they vanished.


	2. Chapter 2 In The Pridelands

**Chapter 2: In the Pride lands **

Rini and Hotaru opened there eyes and found themselves in the Pride Lands. "Wow, we are here Hotaru" Said Rini looking around. "Yeah it's amazing..."Said Hotaru. Suddenly they heard giggling and laughing coming from the water hole. "Hey, do you hear that it sounds like giggling" Said Rini. "Let's go and check it out." Said Hotaru. When they arrived to the water hole, they saw a lion cub with gold fur playing with a female cub with creamy fur. "Awww, they are the cutest lion cubs I ever seen." Said Rini as she stares the two cubs. "Let's go and say hi to them!" Said Hotaru as she and Rini went to the lion cubs. "Hello." Said Rini. "Hi." Said the female cub. "What are your names? Asked Hotaru. "I am Simba and this my best friend Nala."Said Simba excited. "Nice to meet you, I am Rini and this is my friend Hotaru." Said Rini.


	3. Chapter 3 Simba's Vision

**Chapter 3: Simba's Vision**

As Rini and Hotaru played with their new friends in the pride lands, everything seemed so peaceful and relaxing. "Everything is so beautiful here Hotaru."Said Rini as she looks up in the blue sky. "Yeah, It sure is."Said Hotaru as she relaxes in the fresh grass. Meanwhile, Simba and Nala who still didn't want to relax still were playing tag. "Tag, you're it!"Laughed Nala. "Not for long!"Shouted Simba. As Simba was about take a step and then go after Nala, he saw a vision of a brown lioness crying and whispered "_I am sorry, I am SO Sorry..." _Simba gasped in panic and then the vision was gone, he had no idea who it was and why she was apologising. Then Nala came to him and wondered why her best friend was upset, "Simba, what's wrong?"Said Nala as her paw hold his. "I saw a vision and I think it was my grandm...Suddenly he stop taking and collapsed. Nala tried to wake him up, but it was no use, she started crying and shouted "RINI, HOTARU HELP!" Rini and Hotaru quickly rushed to Nala and they both gasped that Simba was laying on the floor. "What Happened?"Asked Rini. "Oh Rini, Hotaru, I don't know what happened, me and Simba was playing tag and all of the sudden he collapsed!" Her beautiful blue eyes were now in tears. Don't worry Nala, me and Rini will help him." Said Hotaru bravely and nala dried her tears off. Hotaru gently picked up Simba and carried Simba in to her arms, then both she and Rini along with Nala made their way to pride rock.

ChibiMoonLionKingFan: Hope you enjoyed the chapters and I will see you all next time.

P.S. Sorry If the chapters weren't so long.


	4. Chapter 4 The Surprise

**Chapter 4: A Surprise**

A few days past and Simba was beginning to recover, but on the bright side, Rini, Hotaru and Nala have been there for him, whenever he needed them. Rini gently touched his head. "How are you feeling, Simba?" She Asked. "Much better, thanks." Said Simba and gave a small smile to Rini. Simba and Rini slowly stand up and made their way outside. "So Simba, Now that you have recovered there is something I need to tell you."Said Rini. "What is it?"Said Simba excitedly. "Well...while you were sick, I heard that your mother was pregnant."Said Rini in a calm voice. Simba cheered and began to shout "I am going to be a big brother, WAHOO!" Rini put her hand on his lip. "Simba be quiet, your voice is going to wake up the whole pride!"Simba whispered "Sorry, anyway is it a girl or a boy? Rini whispered in his ear "I am not sure, I guess we have to wait and see.

Meanwhile, Hotaru and the other cubs were waiting for Rini and Simba. "When are they going to be here?"Asked Tama. "I am not sure." Said Tojo, while he was feeding the birds. Suddenly Nala, Chumvi and Kula spotted them. "Here they come guys!"

"Sorry, that we were late guy!"Said Simba. "No worries." giggled Nala.

That's all for now I will see you all next time!


End file.
